We're NOT Pirates
by GennaWeasley
Summary: Set some years after the POTC movies, the children of Arabella Smith, Jack Sparrow, the Turners and some others run away from their respective homes in hope of finding freedom, but they're accused of being pirates.
1. Prologue

_A/N - This story is one of my "what happened later" stories, and incorporates parts of the movies and the two prequel book serieses (mostly Jack Sparrow, but there's some Legends of the Brethren Court stuff a little later). I've been working on this story on-and-off for the last four years, and I felt like putting it up here. Hope people enjoy the story :)_

Prologue

An auburn haired woman stumbled across the beach, holding a baby. Constance Stevens saw her from a distance and ran to the familiar looking woman. She took the woman and her child to her home and tried to help them. Constance asked, "Who are you? You look so familiar."

"My name's Arabella Smith," the woman said.

Constance gasped. "Arabella, do you remember me? Oh, of course you don't remember me. The last time you saw me I was a cat. And I rather disliked you then, I'm sorry to say."

"Constance!" Arabella replied. Constance's two year old daughter Corin toddled into the room. She approached the cradle where Constance had placed the child that Arabella had been holding.

The toddler said, "Who?" pointing at the baby. It was one of the few words that Corin could say, but it was exactly what Constance wanted to know.

Arabella replied, "That's my daughter. Jack wanted me to name her Arabella. He said she reminded him of me."

"Jack? You've seen Jack?" Constance questioned. Arabella nodded sadly and Constance didn't ask any more questions.

**Several years later**

Little Bella and Corin were running down the same beach where Constance had first found Arabella and her daughter. They'd been living in the home of Edward and Constance Stevens ever since. Bella was just a year younger than Corin and they'd gotten along well ever since they'd first met. Then Bella and Corin found the crying child. They brought the girl, who said her name was Kail, back to Constance and Arabella. Kail had been abandoned by her mother and her father had died.

And so, Kail became a part of their family.


	2. Running Away

_A/N - I bet nobody's reading this, but whatever. Chapter one... it's funny, i've been working on this story for so long, but I didn't have the beginning completed until a few minutes ago. tehe._

_I'm going to say this once :a lot of people put disclaimers on their stories and all i have to say is this: If I owned Pirates [or Eureka or Glee or Warehouse or LGW or anything else I write stories for], would I be writing fanfiction?_

One: Running Away

Three girls ran toward a large house in Port Royal. They were all barefoot and wearing dresses that had been ripped so that they were short enough that they could run. The one in front was wearing a dark green dress and her red-brown hair was flying behind her as she ran. The taller of the others, a tan girl with dark brown hair, was wearing a grey dress and kept having to catch the one in front as she tripped over things. The other one, a dark haired girl in a blue dress, kept repeating, "We're going to be late!" They didn't look like they lived at the mansion they were approaching. If anything, one would guess that they worked there – but if one guessed that, one would be wrong. The mansion belonged to the governor of Port Royal, Edward Stevens. The girl in blue was his daughter, Corin. When they ran to through the door, they immediately charged up the stairs and to the bedroom that the other two girls shared.

"Where have you three _been_?" asked a woman who looked remarkably like the red haired girl.

"We've been outside, mother. 'Tis a lovely day," replied the redhead. She had added the "'tis" just to bother her mother, who never talked that way and found it very irritating.

"Well you're filthy!" her mother said. "Corin, your father has been looking for you. He's downstairs."

"Thank you, ma'am," Corin replied politely. She curtsied and walked away.

"Arabella," the mother said. The red haired girl sighed. "You and Kail are going to have to wash up before the party."

"Somehow, Bella, that doesn't surprise me," said the other girl, Kail.

Corin's mother stepped into the room. "Arabella?" Both Arabella and her mother looked up. "Older Arabella," she clarified, "Arabella, we need to finish preparing for the party."

Arabella sighed again. "We'll see you later, then." Her mother turned to leave when something occurred to her. "Mum, why did you name me Arabella if you were the one keeping me? I mean, did you not foresee confusion?" Her mother did not reply.

Arabella and Kail chose to wear two very similar light blue dresses for the party. Then Arabella noticed something. "Kail, my dress is too short! People will be able to see my feet…"

"Then put shoes on," said Kail patiently. She watched as her old friend slipped shoes onto her small feet and brushed off her dress. Then they found Corin and went to the party that was already in progress.

"Cori, do we really have to be here?" Arabella whined. She wasn't usually the whining type, but she had been looking forward to this day for a very long time and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Just for a little while, so that Mother and Father and your mother don't go looking for us right away," Corin replied. Arabella sighed.

"Don't worry, Bella. It won't be much longer," Kail said. A few minutes later, the three girls snuck out the side door. As they walked into the street, Arabella walked straight into a person who was much taller than her.

"I'm so sorry," she and the person she had collided with both said. The other person was a tall blonde girl who seemed to be about Arabella's age.

"I'm Arabella," said Arabella, introducing herself.

"I'm DJ. It's short for Daniella Jones, but I really don't like that name," said the girl. She gestured to the other two people she was with and said, "These are the Turners, Daniel and Emeline."

"Nice to meet you," Cori said politely.

"If you don't mind, we were just escaping. Leaving this life behind and gaining some freedom," Arabella said.

"You're running away? You know, this isn't a large island. You'll be found," DJ replied.

Kail responded, "Bella found a boat. An old, abandoned fishing boat. And she's spent weeks preparing for us to leave."

"Do you even know the first thing about sailing?" said Emeline skeptically.

"No," said Corin.

Arabella glared at her. "We'll manage. Do you suppose that the people who first sailed knew the first thing about sailing?"

"We could go with you. We've sailed before," said DJ, ignoring the question.

Corin and Kail looked at Arabella. She said, "Well, alright then. You can come with us." Arabella was not the oldest of the trio of girls she'd grown up with - that was Corin – but she was the undisputed leader and always had been. She led the way to the small boat. It was nothing special, just an old fishing boat, but it was just the right size for a small crew to sail on.

Within two hours, they were sailing away from the island. They sailed aimlessly for several days. Eventually, they found themselves in need of supplies. The port they chose to restock in? Tortuga.

They restocked their boat. They were walking through the small town filled with pirates that evening when, as they were turning a corner, Arabella walked straight into another girl who was the exact same height as her. Arabella muttered, "I really need to stop doing that."

At the same time, the other girl, who had had just enough time to take in the appearance of the person she'd collided with, said, "You're a child! What are you doing alone on a pirate island?"

"I'm not alone," Arabella pointed out, gesturing to the other 5 teens she sailed with, "and you don't look like you're any older than I am."

"I suppose you're right," the girl replied. "Who are you?"

"My name's Arabella Smith," Arabella answered. "This is Corin, Kail, DJ, Emeline and Daniel. Who are you?"

The girl straightened the green bandana that was tied over her black hair before answering, "Rose."

"You _are_ alone," Emeline pointed out.

"Yes," Rose replied, "but for a good reason."

DJ raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Why?"

"I'd rather be alone on a pirate inhabited island then be on a pirate ship but not allowed to do anything. At least now I'm free," Rose answered.

"Pirate ship?" asked Corin.

Arabella, ignoring Corin, said, "Come with us. We've got a boat, and as you pointed out, it's not wise to be alone in a place like this."

Rose agreed to join them. Arabella was thrilled to be away from home and free, but from the moment Rose stepped onto the boat, Corin was nervous – she didn't like pirates. DJ and Kail didn't mind that Rose's family were apparently pirates. They cared more that there was something about her that was very much like Arabella. It wasn't really their appearances - The two girls were exactly the same height, but that was where the similarities ended. Rose was much tanner than Arabella, with black hair instead of reddish brown. It was something else that they couldn't quite identify quite yet, but Kail and DJ were sure that they would.


	3. Left Behind

_A/N- I haven't updated really any of my stories in about a million years & I feel bad about that. Most of my stories are saved on our broken computer, though, so I couldn't really do anything about it. Anyways, this chapter is about the families of the little crew after they all ran away._

Two: Left Behind

Arabella Smith was pacing. She had been pacing since she discovered that the younger Arabella, Kail and Corin had disappeared from the party. She should've expected something like this to happen eventually – her daughter was far too Arabella herself to be content living in Port Royal for her whole life. No one doubted for a moment that Arabella had been the one to convince the other two girls to run off.

"Look, Arabella, you're not gaining anything by walking in circles," Constance pointed out reasonably. "Although you might wear a hole in the floor."

"I should have seen this coming," Arabella said.

Constance replied, "We all should have. They've grown up hearing the stories from when we were sailing around with Jack. They waited a whole year longer to run away than you and he did, though."

"I suppose that's true," said Arabella.

* * *

"How could she have just _disappeared_?" asked Carolina. "There just isn't that much space on this ship."

Diego shrugged. "_No __sé__,_ Carolina. She's just gone."

"What are we supposed to tell Jack? That we just **lost** her?" replied Carolina.

"Well," answered Diego, "yes. And I doubt he'll be particularly surprised, to be honest. Rosie is so much like him; I'm surprised she didn't run away sooner."

Carolina rolled her eyes. "Aren't we all? I just don't know how to tell Jack that his daughter ran off."

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'Jack, Rose ran away.' You know, something straightforward and to the point. No reason to take too long to tell him – if we did, he'd probably stop listening before we told him that she's gone," Diego said.

"That's probably true," replied Carolina. They walked off of the ship and down to the dock, where they could see the back of a familiar-looking pirate.

"Hello, Jack," said Diego as they approached.

"Captain," Jack replied. "_Captain_ Jack."

"Of course," said Carolina with a laugh.

Jack turned around. "Where's –"

"Rose is gone, Jack," interrupted Diego.

"What?" asked Jack in surprise.

"She ran away last night," explained Carolina.

Diego added, "She just… vanished."

"Oh," said Jack.

* * *

When Emy and Daniel ran away, Elizabeth searched the whole island for a sign of them. She had no idea where they could possibly have disappeared to, but they were just gone.

Her first thought when she realized that the twins were gone was that when Will could next come on land, he'd be disappointed that he wouldn't see them. Then she realized that they were more likely to see their father if they were on the water than if they were stuck on land.

Unfortunately it meant that for the first time in a long time, Elizabeth was alone on the island.

* * *

_A/N- I know DJ's family that she left behind isn't even mentioned. To be honest, I have no idea how they reacted to her being gone. _

_In case you don't know, Diego and Carolina are members of Jack's crew in the Legends of the Brethren Court books - and he had asked them to take care of his daughter Rosa before she ran away._

_Review, pretty please?_


End file.
